Memoryless
by DigitalStarry
Summary: AU: After returning from the alternate dimension, Johan falls into a coma and loses all of his memories. Judai however, is determine to find his memories and help him cope with his angst as well as some of his own . Spiritshipping JudaixJohan
1. Prologue

(A/N): Please keep in mind that there is Spiritshipping(JudaixJohan) in this fic, Iif you do not like Spiritshippping or shonen-ai, leave now please. I use only Japanese names, no dub names.

I would like to thank Heleentje for help on this fanfic, and yakeru over at Janime for helping me get into Spiritshipping.

And Anime-Queen-2011 for being my beta reader for this fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, or any of the characters.

Judai: _This all began during the final duel I had with Yubel. I was determined to get Johan back, I couldn't live without him and I couldn't let everybody's sacrifices to go to waste. Yubel was a powerful duelist and used Johan's body and deck to torture my mind. But I wasn't going to let her win…_

"My turn, draw!" Judai shouted as he drew a card from the top of his deck. Looking at it, it was Super Fusion, this card that caused him to murder hundreds of people when he was Haou. Despite the fact that Haou was long dead, Judai could still feel his presence around him. He looked up and saw Yubel, snickering at him.

"What's wrong Judai?" Yubel teased. Judai cringed as he looked at his Neos on the field. He realized that he could play Super Fusion and fuse Neos and Rainbow Dragon together. He placed Super Fusion on his field.

"Magic Card, Super Fusion!" The Super Fusion card appeared on his side. "With this I fuse Neos and Rainbow Dragon!" Neos jumped and Rainbow Dragon flew toward the center of the field, creating a vortex.

"What!?" Yubel shouted with a look of absolute disbelief.

"Come out, Rainbow Neos!" Judai commanded. The vortex had dissipated and a large monster remained, it opened its golden wings to reveal itself.

"Direct attack!" Judai commanded again. Rainbow Neos rushed to Yubel its right fist began to glow in many different colors. It stuck Yubel with its multicolored fist, creating a small explosion.

The force was so powerful that it brought Yubel to her hands and knees as her life points dropped to 0. Yubel then broke out of Johan's body but was still in the same position as before. When the duel ended, yellow glow began to appear on her. Judai walked toward her, hoping that Johan would be free from Yubel's control. Yubel looked up at Judai with an angry scowl on her face.

"Damn you Yuki Judai!" Yubel angrily spat as the yellow glow made her explode and die.

"Johan." Judai spoke. A bright white light enveloped the area; Judai braced himself as the light got so bright he had to close his eyes or he would have been blinded.

"Johan!"

_At that point my mind completely blacked out, although I could still hear my mind shouting his name. The next thing I remember was waking up in my dorm room._

Judai opened his eyes, at first only a little, and then fully. He was shocked to discover that he was on his bed in Duel Academia. He jumped out bed and started putting on his shoes. This stirred Sho, who was sitting on a chair reading a magazine on Duel Monsters.

"Aniki, your awake." Sho smiled at his non-blood related brother.

"Where's Johan?" Judai questioned as he got up from putting on his shoes.

"He is in the infirmary." Sho replied. Judai's face turned into horror. He left in haste towards the infirmary.

"Wait Aniki!" But Judai was already too far to hear Sho's pleas.

Sho sighed, he knew how much Judai cared for Johan, but he wished that he wasn't so obsessed about him.

_My mind was in a complete blur of worries for him. I had gone to such extreme lengths to save him; I wasn't going to allow anything else to happen to him._

Judai had reached the infirmary and opened the door with more haste. Ayukawa, the school nurse greeted him.

"Judai, would you like to see Johan." Ayukawa said with a tone of calmness.

"Yes, whats wrong with him." Judai begged for answers. Ayukawa led him a hallway filled with doors that led to patient rooms.

"We think he might have slipped into a coma," Judai's face fell into despair. "It's a deep coma, and he has little brain activity. But he may wake up in a few weeks however."

Ayukawa opened the last door on the right. Inside the room was Johan sleeping on a bed. His eyes closed but distressed. Judai rushed to his bedside.

"Johan, Johan!"

"Judai I'm sorry." Ayukawa put her hand on his shoulder. "He will have to wake up on his own."

Judai sat down on the chair next to Johan's bed and crumpled the bed sheets. He lowered his head and whispered a few words. Ayukawa, noticing that Judai needed some time to absorb all of the shock that he had just experienced, left quietly while closing the door.

"Bi, bi bi."

Judai looked up and saw Ruby Carbuncle laying on the next to Johan. Ruby Carbuncle cried out to him several times before finally realizing that his attempts were futile and disappeared. Shortly afterwards, Sapphire Pegasus materialized next to Judai. He looked at Johan with a look of concern.

"Judai, what is wrong with Johan?"

"He has slipped into coma, Ayukawa says it could be weeks before he can wake up."

"Why must this happen to him?" Sapphire Pegasus lowered his wings in displeasure.

"I don't know." Johan's bed sheets became soaked with tears as Judai grasped them harder.

_After that I never left his bedside unless it was necessary. Sometimes even skipping classes, sleeping, or eating meals beside him. Only having the Gem Beasts, and occasionally Ms. Ayukawa as company. A few times, my friends dragged me from him, but I'd never stay away from him long. Days turned into weeks until finally a full month passed since we returned. Ms. Ayukawa said that the coma might have been more serious than what she first thought. She also said that if this continued for much longer, we would have to consider taking him off life support, which of course I bluntly refused each and every time it was brought up. About two months after returning from the other dimension, I sat down to eat fried shrimp beside him…_

Judai was sitting in a relaxed position on a chair at Johan's bedside eating fried shrimp one by one using chopsticks. He listened to the beeps of Johan's life support and sighed. He put his fried shrimp box next to Johan and watched him, despite the fact that Johan hasn't changed at all. While watching him for the twenty-fifth time today, he was oblivious to Amethyst Cat entering the room.

"Johan…" Amethyst Cat had tears sliding down her pink cheeks. Judai noticed her and turned his head to face the Gem Beasts.

"He is still like this." Judai laid his arms on the bed in crossed position and laid his head facedown between them. "I've been through hell and back, I just can't let it end like."

Meanwhile, the strange scent of the fried shrimp had made Johan's nose twitch. It was the first sign of life in him since Yubel had left his body. He slowly opened his emerald eyes and almost closed them due to the bright lights. Amethyst Cat noticed this and was floored.

"Judai, look!"

Judai shot his head up and a smile from ear to ear spread across his face. Johan looked at him, but couldn't for some reason.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Johan asked weakly.

"Johan it's me" Judai pointed to himself and laughed. "Judai, remember?" Judai stared at him and gave off a warm smile. Johan sat up and looked at Judai with confusion.

"No, I'm sorry I don't remember you." Johan glanced quickly at Amethyst Cat and became frightened.

"Johan don't you remember me, I am part of your family!" She pleaded.

_And with that I became crushed once again. Ayukawa later did some tests on him and found out that his memory had been completely wiped out. Shortly afterwards, Jim and O'Brian left Duel Academia but Johan stayed because he was declared too unstable to leave. Strangely, when we began to piece his memories for him, he denied strongly that he was possessed._

_He was moved to my dorm since the Red dorms had vacancy and I wanted him to be with me. I had decided to take on the responsibility of helping him regain his memories. I know that it is a long and hard task to take on, but I am not about to let him slip away again._


	2. Chapter One

(A/N): Whew, I finally got this done. I actually wrote most of this twice, before I finally realized that I suck doing first person views.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh! in general

Anyways, enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On an empty dark field Johan, was laying down in peace, completely unaware of his surroundings. A cold blast of air blew on his body, making him twitch, and open his eyes.

"Wha..?" He stared in fear as a chill ran through his spine. Not wanting to be exposed, he on his feet. Then a strange feeling came over him. He could remember this place vaguely, but why he asked himself, could he remember this of all places and hardly anything else?

"Is anybody there?" It was a plea of help, but he could hear nothing except his echoes traveling further away from him. Walking toward a random direction, he pondered whether or not he could make it out.

Suddenly a rush of black water overcame him. Sucking him in, Johan took a mouthful of the nasty water in surprise. The water dragged him further and further down until all he could see was the pitch-black darkness. As a final attempt, he closed his eyes and let out a silent scream. Even though it was noiseless, he could hear himself for what seemed like forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johan opened his eyes after he could no longer hear the scream, and discovered he was in his bed. Actually it was the top bunk bed in Judai's room that Judai allowed him to borrow. His whole body was sweaty from the experience, and it took a few deep breaths to calm him. Somebody else was shifting around, and Johan sat up to figure it out.

Judai was sitting on the floor cross-legged, and eating cereal. He noticed Johan and smiled at him.

"Good morning Johan."

"Good morning..um." Johan couldn't remember Judai's name, he had a problem remembering anything at all.

"Its Judai." Judai corrected him without hesitation.

"Right, Judai." Johan nervously laughed.

"Come down here and have breakfast with me."

"Ok." Johan climbed down the ladder and sat in front of Judai. Judai handed him a bowl that was already filled with cornflakes mixed with milk and a spoon.

"Thank you." Johan took the bowl and swilled the brown flakes with his silver spoon. After eating a few spoonfuls, he noticed a presence in the room, but couldn't place what it was.

"Rubii." Ruby Carbuncle appeared on Johan's shoulder.

"Eh?"

Judai pointed his finger at Ruby. "It Ruby Carbuncle, one of your monsters."

"Its cute." Ruby shook its tail in pleasure and agreement. It jumped off Johan's shoulder and steped under Judai's bed. It scurried under the bed and Winged Kuriboh popped out from under there and floated near Judai. Ruby soon followed suit and began playing with Winged Kuriboh.

"What is that other monster?"

"Its Winged Kuriboh, my duel spirit."

"Its cute too, but not as cute as Ruby!"

Ruby looking enthralled crawled up to Johan and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before disappearing along with Winged Kuriboh. Johan and Judai just smiled at each other.

"Hey, you remembered!" Judai realized.

"Huh?"

"Your nickname for Ruby Carbuncle was Ruby."

"It was." Both of them smiled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the day, Judai left for his classes, so Johan was left to his own devices to pass time. He first looked through his deck and as he lifted up each monster card, a Gem Beast would appear around him.

"Hello Johan, I am Amber Mammoth." Johan stared at it with awe.

"Your so big…"

"Yes, I am second largest Gem Beasts."

Johan scratched his head in confusion. "There is a Gem Beast bigger than you?"

Amber Mammoth pointed its trunk at the deck, which was in two stacks on the desk table. One was face up cards in a messy pile; the other was a single card facedown that Johan had yet to turn over. Flipping it over, Johan saw the Rainbow Dragon.

"Rainbow Dragon." He read off the card. "It's so pretty." Johan admired the rainbow colors that sparkled on the card. Looking around, he was surprised that a Duel Spirit didn't appear.

"The Rainbow Dragon has no Duel Spirit." Topaz Tiger explained.

"That's sad, why not?"

"It was created at a later time." Cobalt Eagle answered

"I see."

Sitting down on the desk chair, Johan noticed a piece of paper poking out of one of the drawers. Opening the drawer, he saw a photo of himself and Judai standing beside each other, doing a hand gesture with their two fingers sticking outwards. Picking it up, Johan studied it with fascination.

"Judai…"

"I remember that day." Amethyst Cat leaned near Johan. "You guys organized and played Duel Monsters all day, you were the happiest we had ever seen you."

"Were we best friends?" Johan questioned.

Amethyst Cat nodded her head.

"Heh, I wonder what his deck is like."

Johan put the photo away and picked up the Rainbow Dragon card at place it into the disorganized pile of cards. Gathering them up, Johan straighten the deck to a neat stack. Johan put the cards in a side pocket in his black pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the first classes of the day was an advanced dueling class taught to the seniors. As per usual, one of the teachers was lecturing on advanced duel techniques to the third year students. And as per usual, Judai wasn't giving any attention to him and dozing off. Sleeping away, he failed to notice somebody calling him.

"Judai." A voice whispered above him.

"Mmm?" Judai's eyes fluttered open.

"Judai."

Judai sat up looked around, but could not pinpoint the voice.

"Look around." The voice said in exasperation.

Turning his head toward the voice, Judai saw Asuka looking at him. "Asuka?"

"Judai, why don't you come down to the beach with everybody today?"

"Sorry, I can't… Johan still hasn't gained much of his memories back."

Asuka sighed. "You've been spending all your free time with him."

"I know, but he needs me now."

"I just wish that you would spend time with the rest of us."

"Judai! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry…" Judai sank in his chair and tried to pay attention, but he quickly zoned out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the day, Judai returned to his dorm after classes. He opened the door to his dorm and dumped his stuff beside the desk.

"I'm back!"

Johan got up from his bed that he had been resting on and climbed down the ladder to get near Judai.

"Hello." Johan responded in a nervous manner.

Judai could sense his demeanor. "What is the matter?"

"Umm." Johan scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Can I see your deck?"

"Sure." Judai reached into his pants side pocket and pulled out his deck. He handed to Johan.

"Here you go." Johan took it in a careful manner.

"Thank you."

Johan lifted up the first card from Judai's deck. The card was a demonic creature with sick purple skin and biochromatic eyes. The top of the card was the monster's name that read "Yubel".

As soon as Johan looked into Yubel's face, he saw a glint in the orange eye. Suddenly, his body erupted in pain. He straggled to the floor and moaned low with his hands on the ground.

"Johan!"


End file.
